


Vilification

by Clarine_Howlers574



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Hatake Kakashi, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Hurt Hatake Kakashi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Uchiha Obito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarine_Howlers574/pseuds/Clarine_Howlers574
Summary: Definition of:Vilification - Loss of reputation or respect as the result of an dishonourable action._________________________________________Summary :With no one believing him of the accusations for the murders he hadn't done, Kakashi has no choice but to become a missing-nin. As he ran, Kakashi had to fight for survival against the Anbu and Root agents. However, he had passed out due to chakra exhaustion. When he woke up, he was suddenly in a room and didn't know where he was. That's when a certain 'good boy' appears in the room and persuades Kakashi to join the Akatsuki.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Dark, gloomy, lumps of clouds overcast the forest of Konohagakure, sending the land in complete darkness. Rain whiz out from the sky and ping as well as thunk angrily onto the grass and trees below them. The leaves rustle noisily together as the howling wind blows. A deafening, thunderous clap echoes around, managing to cause the ground to shake. 

In this type of weather it would be difficult for civilians as well as shinobis to see and hear anything, it would especially be more difficult in the forest. However, amidst the forest, if you have sharp hearing, you could almost hear the sounds of metal clashing roughly against each other.

A deadly fight of life and death between a group of Anbu, as well as Root agents, and a male shinobi, is currently taking place in the middle of the forest. Unexpectedly, the shinobi fighting against the agents isn't some random S-class missing-nin, he's Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Nin, who is also known to be **very** loyal to his village no matter what.

A Root agent, with their sword drawn, jumps forwards to attack Kakashi. He blocks the attack with his kunai and kicks the Root member and jumps back a few feet away when an ANBU member attacks him swiftly from above the trees. Kakashi, who had his Sharingan eye out, glares at all the agents as they slowly approach him.

_Why is this happening to me._

\-----------------------------------------------------------

  
Earlier in the morning, Kakashi, who has a day off, had been trying to get more shut-eye, due to the same nightmares that kept him awake everyday. He opened his eyes slightly when a loud rumbling noise outside had caused his house to vibrate slightly.

_Huh? Sounds like a thunderstorm is emerging._

Kakashi suddenly had a bad feeling, however he had drifted off to sleep, before a loud and demanding knock came from his front door. Kakashi glares up at his ceiling and looks at the clock on his side table to see only about an hour has passed. He sighs and moves to get up to get changed. He dressed in his usual jounin attire, mask, fingerless gloves and tied his hitai-ate around the sharingan eye.

_Guess they decided to give me a last minute mission... Hurray, exhausting missions, here I come._

Kakashi shuffled his way to the front door, just as the knocking turned into loud impatient banging. When he finally opens the door, he sees an Anbu standing in front of him.

"Hatake Kakashi, by the orders from Lady Tsunade. You are under arrest and to come with me silently to the Hokage office."

Kakashi, whose mind is a little hazy from his short sleep, stares blankly at the ANBU agent in front of him. He blinks himself awake and straightens, once he registers the words said to him.

" Wait, arrested? For what? Reading one of my books out in public. If that's her reason for arresting me, she'll need to do better than that." Kakashi does his usual eye smiling and chuckle lightheartedly, thinking that this is all a big joke. This was not what he had expected when being woken up rudely by harsh knocking on his door.

He would deeply appreciate it, if he could get more shut-eye. That's if him being arrested is all a big joke after all. Unfortunately for him it wasn't, because before he knows it, he's been roughly grabbed and tossed over a shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, by the ANBU agent.

"H-Hey, wait a moment! I have legs you know! I can just go with you to the Hokage with my own two legs!" Kakashi squawked, while the ANBU simply ignored his protest and began running and jumping over the roofs of other buildings, towards the Hokage Building.

Once they've arrived in the Hokage office, Kakashi is tossed harshly onto the floor, causing air to be knocked out of him. "Thank you Grizzly, you are dismissed", Tsunade ordered. ANBU 'Grizzly' bows to Tsunade and leaves quickly out the window. Kakashi mutters out 'rude! ', as he slowly gets some air back into him. He looks towards the Fifth Hokage to see her writing something on her desk.

Kakashi could sense how tense the atmosphere was around him. He cautiously gets up and shifts uncomfortably on his feet, not knowing exactly what to say and the reason why he's here. He's still hoping that him being arrested is still a joke or possibly a misunderstanding.

"So... are you arresting me for still reading my favourite book out in public?" Kakashi smiles innocently under his mask, however it goes away when Tsunade slams her writing material on the desk and glares directly into Kakashi's eye.

"For once in your life, stop treating everything like a joke! Kakashi, you're here because you've been accused of murdering, not two, not _three_ , but _**seven**_ , shinobis!"

Kakashi gasps in shock and disbelief. First at seven shinobis had managed to be killed in this village, Second, he was being accused of these murders! Kakashi furrows his eyebrows as he stares at Tsunade, he tries not to take a step back from the intense stare she has directed at him.

"These shinobis had been found dead at an alley by unsuspecting civilians, we've concluded that they've been dead since last night. An Anbu team that was sent there to investigate, found some stray strands of your hair, felt what could possibly be your chakra and that's not all, one of the victims seem to have the familiar wound that could only be caused by _your_ Chidori." Tsunade clenches her fist atop the desk as she looks at Kakashi with anger, confusion and betrayal.

Kakashi shakes his head, suddenly feeling light-headed and tries not to stumble down to the floor while he weakly utters out, " _... I... didn't do... it..._ " Kakashi didn't need to see himself to be able to tell that his face must look very pale.

" I want to believe that you didn't do this, I **really** do, but all this evidence that I've received, all points directly to **_you_**. Everybody in this village has even believed that you have done this as part of revenge. Because these shinobis share the same hatred against your father, **Hatake Sakumo!** " Kakashi tries not to flinch when his father's name is mentioned.

Before he could even utter a single word, the doors behind him were suddenly slammed open and Danzo strolls straight in with some of his ROOT agents with him.

"I think that is enough of chit-chatting with this murderer here, Lady Tsunade. It's time to take him to where he belongs, before his execution", Danzo said calmly. He motions at two of his agents and immediately, two Root agents grabbed Kakashi's arms in a tight grip.

" WHAT! LET GO OF ME! TSUNADE, PLEASE! THIS ALL HAS TO BE A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING, I DIDN'T KILL THOSE SHINOBIS!!!"

Kakashi looks pleadingly at Tsunade with his visible single eye, wanting her, no, _**needing**_ her to believe he hadn't killed those shinobis, she speaks about. Tsunade clenches her fists at her side, as she looks away in shame and guilt with her eyes closed tightly not wanting to see Kakashi expression any longer.

At that moment, Kakashi felt something in him break inside. He bows his head, causing his expression to be unreadable.

Before the Root ninjas were able to move Kakashi out the Hokage office, Kakashi kicked the one on his right, behind their leg causing them to lose both their balance and grip on him. Swiftly, Kakashi uses his freed arm to grab the kicked nin and slammed him against the one grabbing his left arm.

Freed with both arms, Kakashi immediately bolts away while hearing Danzo order his nins to capture him. He decides to run where there were lots of people, hoping to lose them among the crowds.

However, it turned out to be a terrible mistake, because, instantly in every civilians he passed by, in their eyes there was only anger, disgust, hatred and bloodlust directed only towards him.

The villagers pointed and glared towards him as they screamed out, 'IT'S THE MURDERER!!!' , ' SOMEBODY CATCH HIM!! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!!!',' I'VE ALWAYS KNEW HE WOULD BE A DISGRACE!! JUST LIKE FATHER, LIKE SON!!!!'

Kakashi grits his teeth tightly as he begins jumping atop the roofs of buildings. Briefly looking behind him he could see that Root and even Anbu were on his trail. Kakashi's best bet now is to escape out of Konoha and fight them. Above him there was a loud rumbling sound, Kakashi saw huge, dense dark clouds covering up the sky, casting Konoha into complete darkness.

Kakashi takes his kunais out of his pouch and throws them behind him, just in time to collide with the other kunais thrown at him. Kakashi then proceeds to do a shadow clone jutsu, there were multiple of his clones, each were either fighting the agents back or running in separate directions to create a divergent for the real one to escape.

When Kakashi saw he's nearing Konoha's front gates, one by one his clones disappeared as he neared the gates. He looks behind him and curses, as a few more agents from Anbu and Root were behind him.

Once Kakashi was outside, immediately he went into the trees. The sky rumbles again and before Kakashi knows it, it's pouring heavily and a thunder boomed loudly, lighting up the gloomy sky. The darkness in the forest was bad enough, but now with the heavy rain, it manages to obstruct his vision and he could barely see anything in the trees.

_Damn, a weather like this could even be difficult for Anbu and Root to navigate through here. I could use that to my advantage, but even I can barely see anything._

When Kakashi was jumping to another tree branch, he suddenly spins around and crossed his arm in a X-style, protecting his body as he's kicked to the ground.

Kakashi lands on the ground with a thud, however he swiftly pushes himself backward and onto his feet. Kakashi takes a kunai from his pouch and goes into a fighting stance, as he watches both Anbu and Root agents surrounding him.

Kakashi lifts his hitai-ate and from there a fight ensues and that's how Kakashi is now standing in the middle of the forest fighting all this agents and panting with exhaustion while glaring at all of them.

Unknown to all of them a cloaked figure watches in the darkness of the forest and on top of a tree, watching the fight between them.

Kakashi knew he could escape, if he'd just kill them with a slice to the jugular or possibly use chidori on them. However, Kakashi can't bring himself to kill any Anbu, maybe Root, but not Anbu. He thinks, it could be he's still in a disbelieved state that his mindset still thinks of them as allies. 

That's why Kakashi would either only block their attacks, jutsu or not, or dodge them. Each time Kakashi uses a jutsu as a counter-attack he could feel himself getting strained from the overexertion. 

Kakashi's sight began to get blurry, causing him to not notice a sword coming and slash him across his chest. Luckily, somehow the wound is not that deep, which probably won't scar. However, he lets out a silent gasp as he stumbles back. 

The ANBU who had stabbed him, kicks him directly on the wound they made. Kakashi falls to the wet, muddy ground with a heavy thud, and tries not to whimper as he struggles to stand. However, he falls on his knees as he looks tiredly at the Anbu and Root surrounding him.

As they slowly advance towards him, Kakashi's eyes roll at the back of his head and before falling to the wet ground, a loud trembling roar echoes, making everything around to tremble, and everything turns black.

Kakashi slowly came to consciousness, but he kept his eyes closed and breathed slowly and evenly. Without moving, he tries to hear and feel his surroundings.

By the softness underneath him and his head, he's come to the conclusion he's in a bed with a blanket over him. He crosses out the idea, that he's in his room since it doesn't smell like it. He also crosses out the idea that he's in the hospital as there wasn't any medicine smell.

Kakashi decides to risk it and opens his eyes but closes them, due to the bright sunlight shining on him.

He once again opens his eyes, but slowly, and waits for them to adjust first before taking in his surroundings. He's apparently in someone's bedroom. The room itself wasn't too big nor was it too small. There wasn't much decoration nor furniture.

The room only consists, a couch, a TV, a bedside table and a bed. He sees his Konoha hitai-ate on top of the side table. Slightly across the bed is another door, which he thinks leads to the bathroom.

Kakashi's brows furrowed, not being able to recognise where and who's bedroom he's currently in. Just as he was about to explore his surroundings, a door to the right of the room opened.

The person entering makes Kakashi sit upright in alertness. However, he soon regrets it when his entire body hurts.

Oh, of course it had to be an Akatsuki... An Akatsuki who definitely has both a weird taste in fashion and colour for a mask...

"AH! You're finally awake!!! You've been out cold for three days. You should lay down or you're gonna ruin Tobi's hard work for you!" Kakashi glares at the intruder and tenses when hands lay on his bare shoulder and collarbone.

**...**

_**Wait...** _

  
Kakashi swiftly shoves the hands off him and looks under the blanket to see he's...

**PRACTICALLY ALMOST NAKED!!!**

Cheeks slowly tinted in red, he slowly looks towards Lollipop-san and stares at him. "You... Did you undress me..."

Lollipop-san puts a hand at the back of his head as he looks away, while stuttering out, "W-Well Tobi had to be able to bandage you properly. Your clothes were also covered with dirt and were really bloodied up so Tobi took them off to wash it."

Why does he keep saying Tobi?! Who's Tobi?! Is he actually referring to himself in 3rd person?!

Kakashi furrows his eyebrows, as he scoots slightly away on the bed, "You-...", he holds the blanket closely above his bandaged chest, "You.... _pervert_...."

Tobi flailed his arms around as panicking noises came from him, "A-AH!! NO, NO, NO, T-TOBI IS NOT A PERVERT! TOBI ACTUALLY SAVED YOU FROM A BUNCH OF BAD PEOPLE!! S-SO YOU SHOULD BE THANKING TOBI! ANYWAY, YOU MUST BE HUNGRY, YES?! TOBI WILL GO GET FOOD IMMEDIATELY!!!"

Speedily, Tobi exits the way he came in and slams the door shuttled in his rush.

Kakashi slowly lowers the blanket to his lap and slightly releases his grip on it. He shifts a bit so that his back now rests on the headboard.

Now that Kakashi is alone, questions all at once began swarming in his mind.

_Where am I and what the hell happened... ? Last I remembered was that I was being chased by ANBU and ROOT, all because Konoha thought I..._

_..._

_Oh... Right..._

Kakashi's eyebrows furrow as he clenches his eyes and fist shut tightly. His fist trembles as he takes deep breaths to calm himself.

_W-Why..... Everybody though I killed them.....Even after all the years I have served for the village..._

**Inhale**

_... They still didn't hesitate to point their fingers at me and accuse me for the crimes I'm sure I didn't do!!!_

**Exhale**

_E-Even Tsunade...._

**Inhale**

_.... She.... Didn't... Believe me......_

**Exhale**

_...This is kind of like my father's situation all over again..._

_I...._

_... Hate...._

_.... Them....._

_I... HATE... THE... VILLAGE_   
  
  


_**I HATE KONOHA!!!!!** _

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile with Obito, he's currently halfway making his way to where the Akatsuki's kitchen is to do exactly what he had said. While on his way to get food, his mind was in a frenzy. His right eye and hand began to twitch a little, as he pouted.

_Damn that bastard! I'm not a pervert! How else was I supposed to bandage all his injuries properly!!! His clothes were also sticky with blood, so I was doing him a favor by washing them!!! In fact he's the pervert, always reading that Kami forsaken book of his!!!_

Once inside the kitchen, he began rummaging for anything edible that doesn't require for him to cook. He doesn't find anything until he sees a steaming hot meal with a lid on the counter, with a paper on top that says,

**Dear Tobi,**

**While waiting for my food to cool down.....DON'T even THINK about taking this. This food belongs to ME! If I find this gone from the counter, I'll torture you slowly and painfully, than explode you alive and throw your corpse in a deep river where no one will find it EVER!!! SO DON'T TOUCH MY FOOD.... AGAIN!!!!**

**The teammate who hates you,**

**Deidara**

  
Obito stares at the letter for a while.

He then shrugs and crumples the paper, throwing it away and proceeds to take the meal with him and trudge his way back to his room.

Once he arrives at the front of his door, he opens it to see Kakashi sitting upright with his head protector in his right hand. He looks out the window with an unreadable expression.

This makes Obito shift uncomfortably, due to the heavy tension in the room. Kakashi doesn't even seem to know or maybe acknowledge him, even as he slowly closes the door.

"U-Um, Tobi... brought food... with him.....", he slightly raises the meal with one hand as he gestures to it with another.

**...**

  
Obito clears his throat, as silence still envelops them and Kakashi makes no movements. With slow steps, he approaches Kakashi cautiously and places the meal on the bedside table, and gently sits on the edge of the bed.

When he looked at Kakashi, he looked really angelic. The way the sun shines on his snowy hair and milky skin, makes him look like he's glowing. Even with the scar, it doesn't ruin his image, however the thing that does ruin it is that infuriating mask.

Obito had decided to keep the mask on for Kakashi, due to still respecting his privacy. He couldn't bring himself to take advantage of taking the mask off, even though he's an adult, he still can't help to be curious.

Another thing that ruins it are the bandages that cover the top part of his body and arms. Obito grits his teeth, however it doesn't stay long as he soon smirks. He remembers that as soon as Kakashi passed out from chakra exhaustion, he had maimed all those Anbu and Root agents, leaving a bloodbath.

_Ha! Serve those_ **_BASTARDS_ ** _right! However, this means that I might have exposed myself to the village.... What-the-fuck-ever, its still worth destroying those assholes._

When Obito focuses back on Kakashi he nearly jumps out of his skin, as Kakashi blankly stares at him, then goes back to staring out the window again.

Obito sits there awkwardly, not knowing what to do or what to say. Obito tries to say something to get rid of this suffocating tension, when Kakashi begins to speak.

"Can you ever imagine, fighting for your village, staying _**LOYAL**_ to your village, no matter for how many years..... and yet.... they'll still cast you away, all because of one mistake or misunderstanding."

Kakashi suddenly looks down at his hands which also causes Obito to do so. He let out an inaudible gasp, when he saw the hitai-ate, in Kakashi's left hand, the symbol of Konoha had been cutted. Obito's blade from inside his side table is seen on Kakashi's right hand. Kakashi continues to speak.

"Without even a second thought, they'll immediately _accuse_ you of a murder that you've never done

.....or _despise_ you and _shun_ you for unwillingly having a demon fox trapped inside you......or even better....

 _Cast away_ the person who had put their comrades above their mission only to get blamed by everyone.... even by their own comrades and be driven to die by one's hand

.....Hah... I don't even know why I'm telling you all this...I really must be **pathetic** huh... "

Obito stares at Kakashi's side profile for a while as his mouth opens and closes. He then pressed his lips together and looked away for a brief moment, letting all those words sink into him. When he looks back at Kakashi, his eye widens as he gapes at Kakashi, who stares at him with cold, dead eyes.

Obito tries really hard not to fidget under that stare. As a child, he's only used to Kakashi only giving him cold and expressionless looks. But not as cold or expressionless as now...

That look in his eyes... It looks.... wrong.... It looks so..... out of place. Kakashi shouldn't have that look in his eyes! H-He's supposed to look confident, stern, serious..... _conscientious_......... **Alive!**

Not this person, who looks so dead, who had completely given up on everything.............W-Who no longer has the will to live..........

As a way to break the tension, Obito gestures towards the food on the side table. Kakashi shakes his head and with a cold, expressionless, dead voice replies,

"I'm not hungry...."

Obito clenches his gloved hands tightly as he glares down on his lap, and curses at Konoha to hell and back.

"Ne, you're an Akatsuki right....? Why are you helping me instead of killing me.... No, wait, you said you saved me from Anbu and Root right? So, why did you do it... What are your **intentions** for me..."

Obito faces towards Kakashi, as he had an internal debate with himself. Then without a word a gloved hand reaches towards his mask and takes it off. He hears Kakashi takes a sharp intake of breath and whispers out,

" _O-Obi...to...._ "

Obito tries to smile, however he knows it looks more like a grimace.

"Hey.... Bakakashi..."

Kakashi looks in shock at Obito for a minute, until he lets out a soft chuckle which turns into soft breathless laughing.

"Hah....just when I thought the gods couldn't be even more **cruel**... Haha... yet here you are _**alive**_ in front of me and also in a dangerous organisation. Hahahhhh....i give up....heh... I actually give up. You... must hate me for not being able to keep the promise to you...and I won't fault you if you decide to kill me now. "

Obito bites his lip as he furrows his eyebrows and looks down at his bedsheet. He than suddenly grasp onto both of Kakashi's hands in his gloved ones and looks with determination in his eyes.

Kakashi blushes from this sudden contact "O-Obito what-"

"Join me Kakashi!"

"HUH?!" Kakashi looks at Obito with shock and confusion swirling in his eyes.

"Join me in the Akatsuki! Together we'll make a perfect world where no one suffers from pain!!"

Obito grips Kakashi's hands, thinking he's gonna pull away when Kakashi looks away from him.

"Kakashi, it's okay now, you don't need to suffer anymore. I'm here now. Join me and together, we'll make a **perfect** world. Where people like Naruto... R-Rin... your dad..... and _you_ , won't need to die or suffer any longer."

Obito's eye softens as tears and sobs, from all the pain that Kakashi has kept in throughout the years, echo silently in the roon. His tears silently falling and disappears into his mask. With a silent nod, Kakashi grips Obito's hands back and looks at him with a newfound reason to continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi slips his hands out of Obito's, to wipe the tears away as he both felt embarrassed about the tears falling down and having Obito seen him like this.

_Damn, here I thought I couldn't or didn't have any more tears to cry._

Kakashi felt Obito putting something on his lap. He looks down to see the, now cooled, meal that Obito had brought with him.

"You should eat now Kakashi and don't give me that 'I'm not hungry', bullshit again." Obito gives Kakashi a serious look, daring him to argue back. "You've been unconscious for three days, your body has got to be starving for food already."

Kakashi merely blinks at Obito, then does his iconic eye-smiling and says, "Obito...You're not using this as an excuse to see my face right?" He puts his right hand on his cheek and tilts his head, making him seem like he's flushed.

"You've already seen me practically almost naked, isn't that supposed to be enough?" Kakashi chuckles and blushes slightly then quietly adds, "Pervert..."

In an instant Obito's face turns red as a tomato, either from embarrassment, anger or most likely both. Obito's eye twitches as he sputters out words and points accusingly at Kakashi. "S-Shut up! I-I already told you I had to take them off to be able to bandage your wounds properly! By the way, you're the pervert here, reading th-those.... b-books of yours! "

Kakashi swears, he could almost imagine a big, red angry mark on Obito's head as he yells at him.

" Maa, there's nothing wrong with them. I don't see your problem with them."

" NOTHING WRONG WITH THEM MY ASS!!!! THEY'RE PORN!!! "

" I don't read them for that, I read them for the plot, it's interesting. Anyways how do you even know what I read.... Obito.... Have you been stalking me in the village? "

Kakashi smirks under his mask, as Obito stutters on his words to retort back at him.

_Ha~ah, even now it's still fun messing with Obito. It's almost like old times._

" W-W-What, as if I would stalk you at all! Who the hell would even stalk you! I was merely obser-, wait no, checking-, YES, checking up on you.... Heh.... "

**...**

"Wow.... That's the saddest excuse, I've ever heard..."

Obito growls under his breath and makes a motion to lunge at Kakashi, when thundering, stomping footsteps and a furious scream is heard echoing out in the hallway.

" **TOOOOOOOOBBBBIIIIIIIII!!!!** "

Kakashi hears Obito yelp and struggles to put his mask back on, when the front door slams open. A blonde male is stood there, with a hand clutching tightly on the doorknob as they glare daggers towards Obito.

**"YOU ANNOYING BASTARD!!!! I'M GONNA BLOW YOU UP IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD!!! I'VE ALREADY GAVE YOU A WARNING AND YOU STILL DARE TO TAKE IT!!! WHY YOU FUC-"**

The blonde kid stops mid-yelling, once he finally realizes, a startled and perplexed Kakashi, is sitting on the bed looking at him. His eyes widen as he stares at Kakashi then looks at Obito and back to Kakashi again.

Kakashi realises the kid is Deidara from his Bingo Book, he's one of Obito's Akatsuki team members. He had attacked the Sand Village and had managed to defeat Gaara and capture him, however during his fight with Gaara he lost his left arm due to Gaara crushing and ripping it apart with his sand. He once had a teammate, Sasori, however Sakura had told Kakashi that Sasori had died due to her and other shinobis defeating him. 

The kid Deidara, points accusingly at Kakashi and gives him a death stare as he bares his teeth at Kakashi. "What the hell is he doing here, Hn?! Why is he in your room!!?? How did he even manage to get in here without any of our notice!!?!!"

Kakashi gives Obito an unimpressed look, as he sees him making motions with his hands, as he struggles to say something. He then gives that look to Deidara and with a voice that indicates he's tired with everyone's shit, responds with, " Maa, you know it's rude to barge into people's room without knocking. What happens if your friend here was naked."

Deidara's eye twitches as his jaw tightens and he glares more heatedly at Kakashi. Now, Deidara wasn't the only one glaring at Kakashi, as he felt Obito's annoyed glare on him. Deidara growls at Kakashi and retorts back,"Shut up, that annoying orange lollipop is **NOT** my friend! Anyways, _you're_ the one who's sitting there tople--. OH KAMI!!! PLEASE TELL ME YOU TWO DIDN'T-!!! "

Even though he hadn't finished his sentence, Kakashi immediately knew what Deidara was about to say. Even with a mask on, Kakashi knew it still wouldn't be enough to hide the top half of his reddening face.

Kakashi can just imagine Obito's face redden like a tomato, more than him. The way Obito had gone stiff and was trembling a bit, meant that he might be having an inner crisis and is probably crying to himself mentally.

_Seriously...?! Are all the Akatsuki this perverted? First, Obito undresses me to the point where I'm almost naked... and now this kid thinks that me and Obito did 'it'......_

Apparently Obito seems to almost have the same thoughts as Kakashi, as he points accusingly at Deidara and soon yells at him with an over exaggerating voice.

" ** _SENPAI_** ** _!!!_** WHY WOULD SENPAI EVEN HAVE A THOUGHT LIKE THAT!!! SENPAI CAN SEE TOBI IS FULLY DRESSED!!!! TOBI DIDN'T KNOW THAT SENPAI WOULD BE SUCH A _**PERVERT**_ _ **!!!!**_ "

"HUUUUHHH?! WHO THE HELL IS THE PERVERT HERE?! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO HAS A **_TOPLESS_** _ **MAN**_ ON MY BED!!! ANYWAYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING GIVING _MY_ FOOD TO HIM!!!"

Kakashi watches on with amusement, as both Deidara and 'Tobi' argue back and forth with each other. However, the argument fell into silence when a looming figure appeared behind Deidara.

"What's going on here?"

Both Deidara and Obito went stiff as stone when they heard the voice, Deidara had quickly spun around and had taken a few steps to the side. Kakashi heard Obito mutter a curse as he saw exactly who stood behind Deidara. Kakashi's hands were clenched tightly on the blanket as his eye narrowed at the leader of the Akatsuki. 

_Pein..._

As Pein looked blankly at Deidara and Obito, his gaze then slowly moved towards Kakashi and he narrowed his eyes at him. Kakashi tries hard not to squirm under that gaze and forces himself to look back at Pein instead of looking away in submission. 

However, his sight on Pein was obstructed by Obito as he shuffled slowly, in a protective manner, in front of Kakashi. Kakashi could clearly see Obito's right hand fidgeting slightly, as if he was getting ready to defend against an attack. Kakashi discreetly placed a comforting hand on Obito's stiff back, which managed to slightly make some tension leave Obito.

"Tobi, please explain to me what a Konoha shinobi, especially one who is well known across all nations, is doing here in the Akatsuki lair and in your room."

Deidara took this as an opportunity to jump in the conversation, "That's what I had been asking, hn!" He then stares at Obito and tries to get a glimpse of Kakashi's slightly hidden figure behind Obito.

Obito clears his throat and talks with that same voice he had done with Deidara, "Ah! Well, Tobi had saved him from a bunch of mean people. Tobi had stumbled upon animal mask people attacking Kashi, so Tobi being an amazing hero saved Kashi and decided to shelter him here. Don't worry leader-san Tobi made sure those mean people _**will not be able to move**_ and find us."

When 'Tobi' had said, 'being an amazing hero', Kakashi turned and bowed his head so as to not be heard and seen, chuckling silently. However, it seems Obito knew Kakashi was laughing at him, as he had squeezed tightly onto Kakashi's hand, still placed in his. But Kakashi then stopped laughing silently, as Pein began talking again.

"Is that so…. Konoha had decided to cast out one of it's strongest ninjas and at the same time, attempted to kill him. Tell me, Kakashi of the Sharingan, why had Konoha decided to forsake you? Tobi, move aside so I can properly look at him."

Obito had hesitated at first, but complied as Kakashi gave his hand a squeeze and retracted his hands away from his. He had side-stepped away, nevertheless he still stood as close as possible, next to Kakashi.

Kakashi had stayed silent for a while, but then began to answer Pein's question. Although Kakashi appeared to look calm while explaining the reason for Konoha to outcast him, there were many emotions occurring in his eyes. First, it had been a blank slate, then betrayal, hurt, anger, tired and then back to a blank slate.

Once Kakashi finished telling Pein what had occurred three days ago, silence had been cast in the room. Kakashi is now facing down, causing his expression to be unreadable as his fringe cast a shadow over his eyes.

"I see, even after the many years you have suffered from the village, you still stayed loyal to Konoha. Yet, instead of repaying you for your loyalty they decided to abandon you, like an outcast, not bothering to give a single thought that their loyal dog would never harm a fellow comrade, no matter if he hates them or not. "

Obito looks between Pein and Kakashi, as he fidgets at the same tension when he had arrived with the food for Kakashi. When he looked at Deidara, he could tell he too was quite uncomfortable with the tension in the room. That's when Obito remembered what he had told Kakashi before Pein and Deidara arrived.

"Ah! Leader-san, Leader-san, why don't you let Kashi join us. Kashi is really strong and fast, so maybe he could help with Leader-san's plan as fast, just like his lightning jutsu.

Kakashi was startled when Obito had suddenly hugged him, while asking for Pein's permission for him to join. Kakashi raises his head and looks at Pein, who looks to be contemplating Obito's idea.

"Hm, yes, Kakashi's skills could be useful to us, now that Konoha has no use of one of their strongest nin anymore. Well what do you say, Kakashi of the Sharingan. Are you willing to join the Akatsuki?"

With determined eyes, Kakashi nods firmly. "Yes, I'm willing to join the Akatsuki. However, I have a request." Pein nods for Kakashi to voice out his request, "I gather that you're hunting down for the Jinchuuriki, however, my students, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakuro, please don't bring any harm to them. Even though, I'm no longer one of Konohagakure's nin and their sensei, I don't want anything bad to happen to them. Because, they are still my students, no matter what, and I care deeply for them."

Pein closes his eyes and hums as he regards Kakashi's request," I will try my best to not bring any harm to your students, however, I can't make any promises if any of our members attempt to kill them when they try to stop us in our plans. "

Kakashi frowns, not quite pleased with what Pein said, but nods in acceptance knowing he's right. Kakashi knew that most likely Naruto and Sakura will still be trying to get Sasuke back to the village. There will be a chance where Akatsuki will attempt to capture Naruto which forces them to go on an offense against them. Naruto especially, will most likely try and stop the Akatsuki in proceeding with their plans.

Pein mutely nods as well and replies, "Welcome to the Akatsuki, Hatake Kakashi, and it is an honour to finally meet and have you on our team. Come Deidara, I'll be starting a meeting soon to announce our newest member. Oh, by the way, Kakashi, please put on some clothes."

At Pein's last sentence, Kakashi's face became red immediately and tries to, as one could trapped in Obito's arms, glare as menacingly at Obito. Deidara thins his lips as he stares at Kakashi and Obito, who still has Kakashi in his arms. He rolls his eyes when Kakashi attempts to give back his meal," Keep the damn food, it's probably already cold for me to eat now. No thanks to Tobi! "

Before Pein left and Deidara left, Obito quickly calls out with, Neh, Leader-san can Kashi join Tobi and Senpai with our mission, pleeeeeease!"

Pein mutters out, " Alright" and grabs Deidara to drag him away, as Deidara screams curses at Tobi and he tries to go over and throttle him.

Kakashi clears his throat when Obito still doesn't release him from his hug, even as the two Akatsuki members had left already. Obito flinches and backs away quickly once he finally realizes he still has Kakashi in his hold.

Obito sighs and walks over to the door to close it. When he turned around, Obito let out a loud, "EHHHHHH?!", when he saw Kakashi adjusting his mask while the food he had was already finished.

"Y-YOU! HOW DO YOU KEEP MANAGING TO EAT SO FAST AND FINISHING IT?!"

Kakashi shrugs as he closes his eyes and chuckles happily at Obito. Obito huffs and mutters out, "Bastard", as he walks back to the bed and sits down at the edge and looks at Kakashi.

Kakashi keeps his Sharingan eye close, as he opens the other. A comfortable silence settles between the two men, and that's when a thought struck Kakashi.

"Maa, Obito, when I had been unconscious for three days. Did you sleep in the same bed here beside me?"

Obito chokes on the air at Kakashi unexpected question, "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT! I DIDN'T SLEEP IN THE SAME BED AS YOU!! IF I DID I MIGHT ACCIDENTALLY REOPEN YOUR WOUND!! Anyway, I slept on the couch over there!"

"Hmm, oh yeah! The name Tobi…. What kind of name is that? You just took some letters out your name and just scrambled it, it's really stupid don't you think so? Although, your silly acting and exaggeration voice kind of makes up for it."

Obito stutters and tries to find some way to retort back to Kakashi, however, he gives up and slumps in defeat while Kakashi giggles at him. Thoughts of his students pop up and Kakashi tries not to show that he's feeling sorrowful.

_Naruto. Sakura. I'm sorry but sensei won't ever be coming back. I wonder what your reactions are when hearing I have become a missing-nin, and what will it be later if you guys saw me in Akatsuki…_

\-----------------------------------------------------------

  
Back at Konoha, an argument was taking place in the Hokage's office. Uzumaki Naruto, was demanding why his sensei had been exiled into a missing-nin. Those who were close friends with Kakashi were also agreeing not wanting to believe that their most trusted friend and sensei had become a missing-nin.

Tsunade, with her head bowed and hands clenching atop the desk, stood abruptly and slammed both her hands on it which ceases the argument.

"For the last time, Hatake Kakashi, is no longer one of Konoha anymore. He had been accused of killing those shinobis and had resisted in his arrest and managed to escape. Not long after Anbu and Root agents had been sent after him to capture! When those agents failed to come back, another Anbu squad had been sent out to search for them and guess what! Those agents had been **slaughtered** mercilessly, some of their limbs had been torn off and there was blood everywhere! Those agents had been killed in **_cold blood!!_** If that's not enough reason for you to think that Kakashi is now a traitor then I don't know what will!! "

Everyone in the room became quiet, as they felt devastated by this event. Naruto trembled in pure anger as his fist was clenched tightly and he bit his lips. That's when his voice softly interrupts the silence.

" But…. Kakashi-sensei would never do any of this to anyone in Konoha. H-He's too loyal to do any harm to them. Tsunade obaa-chan, don't you…. already….know that….Kakashi… se-sensei can't leave us like Sasuke…."

Sakura and everyone looks sympathetically at Naruto, when his voice cracks a little at the end. Gai putted a hand on Naruto's shoulder and squeezed it.

" Naruto is right, Kakashi, my eternal rival would never do such a horrid thing like this. Someone must be framing and I'm gonna find out who!"

Tenzo nods along with Gai, as his eyes darken, wanting to know who would dare do this to his 'Senpai', however he can't help but to believe Tsunade since all the evidence was right there leading back to Kakashi even if he denied it. Tsunade bit her quivering lips and takes deep breath to calm herself.

"Please, everyone, I want to believe that Kakashi wouldn't do anything like this, but all this evidence of the shinobis all lead right back to him. It especially doesn't help his case that the Anbu and Root agents had been massacred violently in the forest. I have no choice but to declare Hatake Kakashi has a traitor of this village. I'm sure everyone and some of you here must have sensed that there had been a deep darkness lurking in Kakashi, this could be showing that he must have finally snapped and has finally decided to take his anger out on Konoha…. "

Naruto and Sakura look around them to see that the adults had their heads bowed and nodded in affirmation at Tsunade's words. Naruto, unable to accept this at all, runs out the office while Sakura calls out to him. He ran into an alleyway and fell to his knees, hitting the ground in frustration.

_First Sasuke, and now…..Kakashi….sensei…. is Sakura gonna be next!_

"Naruto…."

Naruto looks up to see Sakura, at the entrance of the alleyway, looking at him concerned. Naruto felt tears streaming down his face and quickly wiped them away with his sleeve. He heard Sakura slowly approach and then engulf him in a comforting hug, which causes him to sob softly into Sakura arms. Naruto knew Sakura was silently crying, as he felt her tears soaking his clothes.

"N-Naruto, don't worry, maybe we can find a way to prove that Kakashi-sensei is innocent. We can't give up, this time we'll make sure to bring Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei back to us and then we'll finally be reunited together as a team."

Naruto nods and smiles softly," Yeah, we'll hit Sasuke upside the head if he dares to run away and not return to us. We'll also force the truth out of Kakashi-sensei about what happened to those shinobis and those Anbu and Root agents! If we're lucky, we could hit Kakashi-sensei's head as well for scaring us like this. "

Sakura giggles softly, and nods approvingly as she tightens her arms around Naruto's frame. The last two members of Team Kakashi sat there silently in each other's arms as they silently cried together in the alley, moaning another loss of a member in the original Team 7.


End file.
